Electrical Maelstrom
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Naruto is now in the Pokeworld as a Pikachu! How will he fair in the world? Pokemon!Naruto NaruchuXFem!Pikachu


Ok Everyone. Im here with the new Naruchu fic that everyone has supported me to make (well mostly everyone -.-'). Im not gonna lie, I DONT know how far this will go, but im hoping to get at least 20 Chapters, since thisll more than likely be a multi series with all of the regions involved. Naruto shall know some justu but not much. If you like the content below then please Review and spread it everywhere. If you dont like the content, well theres a thing called a back button. im pretty sure it will take you off the page. :P With out further ado, here is:

Electrical Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I dont own nor will I EVER own Naruto/Pokemon.

-E-E-E-E-E-E-

'How'd we get into this situation again,' a blonde boy deadpanned, as he was cornered by a mob of angry idiots, I mean People. 'Oh right, we were accused of stealing from a store when we were clearly buying things.' His eye twitched as he stared at the large group, his eyes blank of emotions as he showed none. This seemed to anger the mob more as they advanced on the 15 year old blonde. He was about 5'7 with spiky blonde hair and a mixture of eye color. His left eye was a cerulean blue, while his right was a black sclera with a red pupil. He had six fox like markings on his face. He was wearing a god awful orange jumpsuit that just seemed to blind everyone's eyes. He finally spoke to the crowd.

"So what are you going to do to us anyways," the blond questioned with boredom. Honestly he could be practicing some of the Justu his Jiji gave him earlier that week, but no! The village full of imbeciles was just going to bother him over and over again. He came back into focus just as they were finishing what they were going to do to him. He hadn't even realized he zoned out. "We're sorry, but could you repeat that? We zoned out for a second, our apologizes." This infuriated the villagers as they charged at the boy, who raised an eye at that. Just as they were about to reach the boy, a flash of lightning appeared in front of him, stopping the villagers approach. In their way was an ANBU with silver gravity defying hair and another one with Purple hair.

"And what exactly were you going to do my Outoto, ne," the silver haired ANBU stated. He had on a dog mask and seemed to be about 6'1. The purple haired ANBU, who looked female by their appearance, spoke next. She had on a Snake Mask.

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well," she said as she released Killing Intent (KI). The Villagers emptied their bowels on themselves, before they grew the courage to stand up to them. It was a futile effort however.

"THERE'RE ONLY TWO OF THEM," a random villager shouted, rallying up the others. "BESIDES THEY CAN'T TOUCH US! LET'S GET THEM AND THEN KILL THE DEMON! AFTERWARDS, WE'LL HAVE 'FUN' WITH THE BI-" was all that guy had to say before he was impaled by a blue chakra shroud. Everyone turned to the source and found the boy with a blue chakra cloak of what appeared to be a mouse.

"I'm sorry, but you people seem to not understand the situation you guys are in," the boy spoke, his voice slightly cheerful. The Villagers were scared shitless while the two ANBU were interested in the cloak, as it wasn't the color that a Jinchuriki should have. He was after all the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Another Villager started to weave some handsigns while slowly gathering chakra.

'You will perish for killing my family demon,' the random mentally said. The boy continued to speak.

"You were about to attack ANBU, ELITE Ninja who can kill you in more than 100 ways with just their PINKIES before you even get close to them, as well as a container for the demon that attacked this village," the blonde spoke, shocking everyone there that he knew of his burden. The boy narrowed his eyes. "You Villagers are all imbeciles. Honestly believing that we are the Kyuubi Reincarnate. If we were we would've already destroyed this village, no matter how much of our power is sealed away. After all you cant kill a force of nature that can keep getting back up over and over again." The villagers paled at what he said, but then the random had finished his justu.

"DIE DEMON," the random hidden Shinobi said as he released the technique, though the Silver haired ANBU had thrown a Kunai. It was a split second too late. A thundercloud began to form over the villages head and lightning struck near the villagers. Out of nowhere, a humongous Lightning Bolt struck... right where the boy was.

"NARUTO," both of the ANBU shouted together. They could feel that the technique had lost stability due to the wielders incompatibility to continuously supply the chakra meant for the attack. An explosion of chakra occured, and when it dispersed the boy was nowhere to be seen. "NO!"

-P-P-P-P-P-P-

With Naruto:

The blonde boy, Naruto, was falling through what seemed like an endless void of grey. His cloak, which he had invented himself, was still on, protecting him from the instability of the void he was in. He suddenly started to feel something warm in the pit of his stomach, as his cloak took on a purple color as he glowed white, his form shifting. He screamed in pain before blacking out.

Later:

The feeling of the cool evening breeze awoke Naruto from his unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, before looking up at the sky. He sat up and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Or rather what he thought was his hand. Instead of skin, he felt fur touch his forehead. He shook his head and looked at his arms. They were... a golden orange color? He stood up, feeling something poke his back. He looked behind him to see that there was a lightning bolt shaped tail that ended in a scythe-blade like form. His eyes widened as he searched for a place to see his reflection. He saw that he was in a forest clearing, and that there was a crap load of bird like creatures unconscious. He shrugged that off as he saw a river. He immediately ran towards the body of water, noticing he had a change of height as well as coordination to get used to. He made it to the river and looked at his reflection. He gasped when he saw some kind of mouse creature.

He saw the mouse had golden orange colored fur with red circles on each of his cheeks. He saw that it had three reddish-brown stripes on its back. The Scythe-Blade like tail swung back and forth. He knew it. He JUST knew it. He had turned into some kind of mouse like creature.

"GRAAAAAAH," he shouted, noticing that some electrical sparks had released from him. He raised an eye at this. He then smiled. Well it wasn't TOO bad. He giggled in glee at the thought.

"You're an idiot, you know that right," a voice spoke. Naruto turned to his shoulder where another head had appeared. It was the same except for the crimson eyes that it had.

"And we should care why," Naruto asked, knowing that this was the Kyuubi. Kyuubi sighed before returning to the seal, leaving Naruto to think over things.

"Man was that some attack," he heard a voice groan out somewhere behind him. He turned around to see a human boy, about the age of ten, standing up, albeit it weakly. He saw that he was carrying another mouse like creature, except the tail was curved in, looking like a heart. The boy had a lot of blue on him self: a blue jacket, blue jeans, green gloves, black t-shirt and a red cap on his head. The mouse was a yellow color rather than golden orange. The boy looked around at all of the fainted birds. "Wow Pikachu, you really did a number on these Spearows." The mouse, Pikachu if he heard right, gave a weak 'Yeah'. The Boy then turned towards a direction and saw a beautiful rainbow, before seeing a pheonix like creature flying ahead. "Pokemon sure are amazing huh Pikachu?"

Pokemon. So thats what they were. Then again it was assumptions only so he could be wrong. Naruto thought to himself, before going after the boy as he ran down a hill towards a city that was just beyond it. He never saw the red headed girl that just came into the clearing.

-O-O-O-O-O-

With Ash and Pikachu:

After arriving in Viridian City, a Police Officer had stopped and questioned him. After a misunderstanding, the Officer, whom was known as Jenny, drove him to the nearest Pokemon Hospital to heal up his Pokemon. He was thankful that they got there when they did. He was currently waiting for his Pokemon to get healed, after having talked to Professor Oak. The light for the E.R. room went off and Nurse Joy, who was the doctor of the hospital, came out with a stretcher and his Pikachu laying on it, sleeping peacefully. He was thankful for that, and was about to comment when two Pokeballs came in through the roof. They opened up revealing a Koffing and an Ekans, whom had hazed up the place with a black smoke. Two people came in with a Meowth and introduced themselves as Team Rocket, an evil organization bent on world domination and capturing of powerful Pokemon.

Nurse Joy had Ash run towards a room with Pokeballs, the Nurse herself pushing Pikachu's cart along with them. They entered the room and started to transfer all of the Pokeballs within them to another Pokemon Hospital in Pewter City. That was before the Ekans came barging in. It was about to destroy the machine transporting the Pokeballs, when an orb of electricity came and hit the Poison Snake in the face, sending it flying back. Everyone turned towards the direction of the attack, to see Naruto (though they didn't know that) in a position that determined he was the one who attacked. His back was to them all, but he then turned his head, his face filled with boredom.

The Blue haired male of TR, James, spoke up. "Oh my thats a once in a life time possibility! That there is a SHINY Pikachu! A strong one at that," James said, the other two getting curious. "We could totally give this Pokemon to the boss!" Jessie, the red headed female of the group, and Meowth giggled in glee. Meowth Ekans and Koffing all went to attack Naruto. He just dodged and weaved through their attack however.

"Troublesome," Naruto spoke as he dodged a swipe from Meowths claws. "Three on one doesn't seem to fair." He put his paws into a familiar handsign and spoke under his breath. "Shadow Clone Technique." In two poofs of smoke, two more Narutos stood battle ready. The trio were unfazed thinking that it was just a Double Team move, but were shocked when they were shocked by three Thunderbolts. "You may have thought that these were merely Shadow Clones, huh? But guess what? They're perfect clones of us!" Of course the humans just heard "Pika Pikachu Pi Ka Chu Pi Pi". Meowth quickly relayed what he just said to Jessie and James, but before they could do anything Naruto had shot an Electro Ball at them while his clones all fired off Thunderbolts. The shocking force caused the Koffing to release it's gases which exploded due to the friction of the shocks. This sent TR out of the PokeCenter to land somewhere far off.

"That was so cool," Ash yelled as he ran to the rare Pokemon. It's not everyday that you find a shiny Pokemon after all. But as Ash got close to Naruto, his clones dispelled which caused smoke to arise which Naruto used to climb up Ash's shoulder. He tapped his head with the tip of his tail, in which both parties yelled in pain for a second before the Electric Ninja jumped off. The smoke dissipated revealing that he was waiting for the smoke to go away. "What was that?!" Ash was looking around hysterically in worry.

"Do not fret boy," Naruto spoke, shocking the other occupants of the room. "We merely assimilated some of the info. that we copied from your brain. That's how we are talking." Ash and Nurse Joy just stared while Pikachu jumped off of the stretcher and greeted him.

"Hello," Pikachu said, getting a nod from Naruto and a small "Hello" in return. "Thank you for helping us!" Naruto grinned and nodded. He then looked at Ash, since Nurse Joy had left the room.

"I know you may have a lot of questions Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, but we need to rest," Naruto explained to the boy, shocking him that he knew his full name, though reconsidered when he remembered that Naruto had read his mind. "Now may we see one of these red and white orbs? Pokeballs I believe they're called?" Ash nodded as he pulled on out and enlarge it.

"Yeah they're called Pokeballs," Ash said as he saw the mouse inspect the device. "Why'd you want to see I-" was as far as Ash got before Naruto tapped the ball, the orb opening up and absorbing what could be considered Naruchu. Ash saw the orb shake once before pinging as a successful capture. He grinned in excitement. "ALRIGHT! WE JUST GOT OUR FIRST POKEMON!" Pikachu sweatdropped at her trainer before she face palmed when a frying PAB came flying in nailing him in the back of his head Courtesy of Nurse Joy ties to a piece of paper on the ladle.

-H-H-H-H-H-

And that's a wrap. I hope that you guys enjoyed this. It may not be much now but it'll slowly get bigger and bigger (that's what she said x2). Though I admit that I did rush this a bit and probably didn't do a good job. I'll probably edit this chapter a bit sometime this week...

I've taken the liberty of adding a small secret in this chapter. If you can find the secret, you'll have one of two prizes. If you own Pokemon X/Y, you'll be able to battle me in a wifi match! If you don't own it however, I'll either dedicate a chapter of one of my fics to you and/or I'll give you a preview of a chapter of one of my fics.

Well if you guys enjoyed this story, I would really appreciate a review! You don't have to but it's welcomed.

Well that's it for now so I his you all a good Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night!


End file.
